Iron Man (Iron Man's Exiles)
Tony Stark is a criminal. He originally formed the team Iron Man's Exiles, in an attempt to destroy the universe. After being stopped by The Good Men, he and his team retreated to other universes. While traveling with his team, Tony was killed by another version of himself. His rank as leader went to Wonder Woman. Personality Tony Stark is a sick and twisted individual. As a child, he became mentally ill after several beatings from his father, all of which made him feel weak and have very low self-esteem. His low self-esteem contributed to his attempts at making friends only being giving other kids money. Tony was known as one of the most potful people at his school and was often looked at in pity. He also had a massive ego. On one instance, a boy from a foster home tried to shake his hand while he was walking home from school. Instead of shaking back, Tony spit on his hand and pushed him, commenting that he regretted doing it due to having to make physical contact with him. History Early Life on Home Reality Tony was born during one of the hardest times in history. A mutant named Apocalypse had taken control of five different men and women and had started to terrorize the world while using them. While destroying houses, a horsemen of Apocalypse's named Storm had decided to switch to destroying hospitals. As Storm came across Tony's hospital, Tony laid in his bed there and slept. Storm came into the hospital, with intentions of blowing it up from the inside, and saw Tony laying in bed. The second she saw him, she snapped out of Apocalypse's mind control. Tony was regarded as "The Boy that saved the Hospital". Tony had an abusive father, who believed his existence to be the biggest mistake of his life. Tony would cry over not being loved by his father, all at the same time receiving beatings from him. Tony usually would try to hide them from his mom, due to not wanting his father to go to jail. At school, Tony was known as one of the smartest kids in the class and believed to be the richest as well. Kids would often come to him asking him for money, he usually would give it to them. One night, his father was told by a neighbor that Tony gave his daughter money. When he got home from tutoring, Tony was hit the exact second he walked in the house by his father. When his mother came to visit, she noticed the huge red bruise on his forehead. Tony cried and confessed everything to her. After Tony's dad was placed in jail, Tony's horrible days didn't end there and became worse. All of these events happened while he was in seventh grade. Tony's school closed down, mainly due to it requiring more families to open up for another year. Tony was blamed for it's demise, due to the school only needing one more registered family and Tony's mom refusing to register. At summer school, Tony was laughed at by others for his jokes he made after class. On one instance, he was questioned by the teacher as to why he laughed so much, the former even asking him "Is something wrong with you?". Tony was laughed at by his piers and a mockery was made of him. Tony started to hang out with African American kids, much to the Caucasian kids distaste. When racial remarks were thrown at him, Tony shut himself off from his African American friends and decided to walk by himself from school from that point on. Meeting Larry Lunar At this point, he met Larry Lunar, a African American boy. The two met while Tony was walking down the street and instantly took a liking to each other. Tony joked around with him and even tried to give him some food, before Larry rejected it. Tony was explained to by Larry that he needed to focus more on maintaining relationships with people who liked him for himself rather than his money. Tony listened to him on this and asked him how he could best improve this attribute of himself. Larry told Tony that he had to stop letting others push him around and be more assertive. "Not everyone is going to be you're friend" Larry said to Tony. These words bounced off his ears and from that day on, Tony took them to heart. Tony watched Larry be attacked by two kids, only to fight both of them. Tony tried to intervene, before Larry told him to stop and that he could handle them himself. After he watched Larry win, Tony and Larry promised to meet up back at the spot they met every week. Tony gave Larry his phone number and was later called on a pay-phone, realizing that Larry did not have a phone of his own. Tony decided to ask Larry if he wanted him to buy one for him, before Larry objected strongly to the question. The Return of His Father Tony's father came back into his life, now reformed and trying to give his son acceptance. Tony rejected him, mainly due to all of his painful memories as a child. Regardless, Tony still loved his father, deep in his heart, and even tried to get him to go with him to the movies. Tony's mother disproved heavily of her son spending anymore time with his father. Tony disobeyed her orders and went with his dad to the movies. He and his father ignored the people staring at them when they walked inside and tried to enjoy the movie before a social worker came up to the two and started to ask Tony some questions. When Tony refused to answer the questions, the social worker suggested that he would have to come with her. On The Run After she put her hands on him, Tony was taken with her and his dad phoned his mom. While with the social worker, Tony questioned why she picked him out of everyone at the movie theater. After the social worker admitted to him that she wanted to use him to write a book and get money from being the first to get information from him, Tony ran outside. Tony was chased down the street by her. While being chased, Tony screamed out, in an attempt to alert the police. After seeing no police officers around, Tony refused to go with her and started running faster. Rescued He eventually escaped from her and found his way into a dark alley. He was attacked by a dog. While being attacked, a man saw him and got the dog off him. He thanked the man and asked him his name. After the man explained that his name was Roger Devend, Tony asked him if he could use his phone. After calling his parents, Tony asked if he would ever be able to talk to him again. After making arrangements to receive martial arts training from him, Tony decided to make a karate suit. Upon wearing it, he was rejected by Roger and told to wear the standard suit. Learning Martial Arts After complying with his rules, Tony began to train with him. He ran out of courage when he sprained his ankle, one day. Roger Devend objected to his injury, calling it "fake" and telling him to get back to work. Tony became frustrated and ignored him before leaving the dojo. He talked to his mother that night, who believed that he was starting to get lazy. Tony told her that she didn't know how he said it and that if she did know, that would shape her opinion. After his mom suggested he might go to military school, Tony refused and decided to give his instructor an apology and ask for another chance the next day. After Roger agreed to his proposal of a second chance, Tony immediately began to train harder and test his percision and accuracy. When Roger asked him for a match, Tony rejected his challenge. After being questioned by Roger, he explained that he did not want to be beaten easily and laughed at before Roger told him that no one was there to laugh at him. After this revelation, Tony fought him and quickly lost. Tony began to cry, only to be comforted by Roger and told that from this point on, he would train him as though he was his son. Tony got up and told him "For me, this will be remembered, as the last time I lose in life". It is speculated that this quote may have been his first indication to others of him becoming evil, accompanied with his mannerisms while saying it. First time Rejected Tony asked a girl out to go with him to his school's dance. He expected the girl to go with him, mainly due to his wealthiness and overall characteristics. He confronted her, with a bouquet of flowers and asked her out. Before she could even respond, he told her that he would pick her up later and to get dressed. After walking out of the school and getting picked up, he asked his mother for money. He was surprised when his mom said no. When he asked why, she told him it was due to her feeling as though he was being spoiled. Tony ignored her thoughts and started to steal her money out of her purse. One night, his mother noticed and asked him if he had anything to do with it. Tony looked at her bizarrely and responded "No. If it was really me, you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference". His mom took this as an insult and tried to hit him. Tony dodged her hit and grabbed her by her arms, in what he claimed was self defense. After realizing what he had done was wrong, Tony apologized to his mom and asked her if he could be excused to the dance, which he neglected to tell his mom about in the first place. Tony's mom quickly allowed him to, in hopes of it making him become a "better person". Instead, Tony went to the girl's house and asked her if she was ready after being let in by her little brother. Tony was told by her brother that she was upstairs, getting dressed and alone. Tony went up and saw the "girl of his dreams", making out with the boy that had been bullying him all year long. Tony was quickly yelled at by the girl and told to never come back to her home. In his home world, Iron Man was the biggest threat mankind had ever faced. He blew up the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, killing everyone on board. In one last act of defiance, Captain America banded together a team of heroes and they attempted to kill Iron Man. He stole Reed Richard's device that allowed dimensional travel. He opened a portal and flew through. Forming the Exiles Iron Man first arrived in a world where Spider-Man was a villain. After discovering he was a wanted fugitive, Iron Man quickly found him and asked him a few questions. After Spider-Man exclaimed he didn't know where to go, Iron Man welcomed him to come travel with him to alternate realities. He recruited him, along with alternate versions of Wolverine and Venom. Return Home Iron Man first took his new team of killers back to his home world where they killed every single hero, letting villains run rapid. Iron Man then decided to leave it all behind and the Exiles began their reality-wide killing spree. Exile to DC When in the Gibsonverse, Mr. Fantastic sent them into another multiverse entirely. They found an evil version of Wonder Woman and she joined the team. Fallout When they came to the mainstream world, that version of Wolverine killed his own. After his death, Wonder Woman betrayed them and joined the X-Men. Iron Man took his last two Exiles and escaped. Search for New Exiles They began travelling between realities until they finally found a suitable replacement: Mystique. They returned to the mainstream where she infiltrated The Good Men disguised as Luke Cage. Return of Wonder Woman Iron Man and the others went to the X-Men. They demolished the mansion and he killed Wonder Woman, all part of the plan. They barely managed to escape with her body. They quickly left Mystique in that world and went to Co-Existence to drop Wonder Woman in a Lazarus Pit. When she returned, she was completely devoted to the Exiles. They returned for Mystique, who had been discovered. They quickly retreated and continued their murderous duties. Death When Iron Man's Exiles came to Co-Existence, he battled that reality's version of himself. The two fought each other for a few hours, landing in the desert at first. After fighting across the world, Tony stopped his heroic version in his tracks by using a new freeze gun he had installed in his armor. Just as he was about to kill him, his counterpart shot him directly in the chest, almost killing him instantly. It was debated whether or not the blast could have been stopped his breathing and that was the true cause of his demise. Shortly after his death, His teammates were imprisoned, except for Venom, who escaped. Return Months later, Iron Man returned from the dead, unknown how even to him, and freed Spider-Man and Mystique from their prisons. He swore he would get revenge on Venom and Wonder Woman. Needing more people, the three of them travelled through more realities, recruiting Hulk, Thing, and Mimic. They also retrieved Wolverine's dead body from the reality they left him in and returned to Co-Existence and illegally used a Lazarus Pit to revive him. Ultimation Iron Man led his team to the world where Wonder Woman and her Exiles were. Since his team was one short, the first move he made was killing Batwoman. This enraged Wonder Woman, so she took Mystique hostage and they escape to another world. Iron Man decided to lead Venom and Thing to the world where Spider-Man was keeping his Exiles. He learned that the others on Diana's team had been killed so she and Mystique joined Spider-Man's Exiles. They battled and Namor was killed by Venom, Mayhem was killed by Iron Man, and Thing was killed by Hulk. Spider-Man called off the battle and suggested the remaining seven become one big Exiles team again. Hulk was the only one who refused. Iron Man agreed and he became the team leader. Although just in case, Wonder Woman used his own tech on him to rewrite his memory, making him less of a tyrant. Powers and Abilities Stark is a mutated human due to the injection of the Extremis bio-virus and the "Bleeding Edge" armor nanotubes which are powered by the arc reactor in his chest. Psi-Shields: Due to new S.H.I.E.L.D treatments, Stark's mind is shielded from even the strongest telepaths. Direct Cybernetic Interface: The Extremis virus has fused Stark's armor to his body. Initially the inner layers of the Iron Man armor were stored in the hollows of his bones, but later his entire exo-armor would be contained within carbon nanotubes. He is able to manifest and control the armor through direct brain impulses and even utilize some of its powers when unsurfaced. He has direct, cyberpathic control over the communication devices, scanning equipment, and recording devices located in his helmet. Wireless Communication: He is also able to remotely connect to external communications systems such as satellites, cellular phones, and computers throughout the world. Stark is also capable of projecting his voice through transmitting sound systems such as cellular phones via electric transmissions from his central nervous system. Superhuman Reflexes: The Extremis virus grants him enhanced speed reactions and movements. Regenerative Systems: Stark is capable has the ability to biologically heal himself and repair the armor. Limited Shapeshifting: His armor is made up of nano-machines that can be commanded to turn into any type of structure upon Stark's skin. Examples include clothes, other armors, additional weapons over his armor like a boxing glove or a modified laser cannon by having the nano-machines change their properties into whatever Stark wants them to. They can also dissociate to transform into the Iron Man armor whenever Stark wishes. Iron Man Armor Iron Man's primary powers come from his armored suit. Suiting up the Iron Armor: The armor used to require several machines to put on the suit, in a lengthy process. Later, this was changed to having it in a suitcase, which shortened the suiting up time, but was not very effective on the battlefield. However, recently, it has been shown that Stark can hold the armor within himself, and use it when needed, and spring into action in mere seconds. Support Powers Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, in recent comics however Iron Man has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the arc reactor that also powers the suit. Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. Magnetism: The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. He is easily beaten by virtually any version of Magneto and was easily defeated by Kitty Pryde, due to her phasing powers. Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal onboard computer operating system that aids Stark in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Stark to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. Category:Iron Man's Exiles Category:Exiles Category:Villains Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Murderers Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Iron Man Category:Body Armor Creation Category:Infinity Gem Category:Marvel Characters Category:Exiles Villains Category:Exiles Casualties Category:Killed by Alternate Self